Fei Rune
|Number = 11 (Raimon) 9 (Garu) |Element = Wood |Team = Tenmas Raimon Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 01 Garu (Captain) Chrono Storm Shinsei Inazuma Japan |Seiyuu = Kimura Akiko |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Fei Lune (フェイ・ルーン) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He plays as a midfielder for Raimon. As SARU made him remember his past, he re-joined Feida and became the captain of Garu but later came back to Raimon. Background When he was a little child, he was abandoned by his father though he had a gift that was a plushie toy, but Fei hated it and threw it away in anger. Because of this, he had a hard time speaking about family things, and would rather not talk about it, just like how Tenma asked whether he had siblings. Also, because of his plushie toy, he decided not to use his keshin, because it looked a lot like it. Nevertheless, Kinako was able to convince him otherwise. Fei, originally was a main member of the Feida, along with SARU, but for SARU's plan to be fullfilled, he erased Fei's memories and sent him back 200 years into the past. Appearance He has light green hair and bright light blue-green eyes, he is tall and wears the ]] uniform of Tenmas and Raimon. He wears some sort of a communication device on his left ear. His casual clothes are an orange jacket with some grey stripes on it near the neck and under the elbow to armpit, dark blue pants with some white lines on it and black shoes. Jurassic Era In the Jurassic Era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. In the shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. King Arthur Era In the King Arthur Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max with Tyrano When he Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, his hair turns pink and becomes longer. Other than those, his hair is also raised up and looks like horns. He also has a ponytail which is also pink. His eyes becomes crimson red and his skin becomes darker. Mixi Max with Big When Fei is Mixi Maxed with Big, it looks very much like when he Mix Maxes with Tyrano. The main differences are that his hair grows longer, skin becomes darker and his eyes and hair become royal blue. Personality He is shown to be always a cheerful person who helps anyone in need. He also states that there are still people from the future who like to play soccer just like him, that is why he wants to protect soccer too. Also, he can be a caring person for others and what others may feel, as shown when he noticed that Tenma was sad that if they fix the timeline, Tsurugi Yuuichi will be back in his injured state, and another situation is when Clark Wonderbot asked Tenma whether Kino Aki and Endou Mamoru were dating in which Fei stated that he shouldn't be prying in other people's affairs. However when Tenma and Shinsuke had asked Fei whether he had any siblings, Fei was shown to get very quiet and slightly depressed, implying that he was still sad about the fact that his father abandoned him. Even with his cheerful and caring personality, he can be serious at times as seen when he explains to Tenma about how the current timeline of Tenma was altered. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game Fei and Clark Wonderbot come from 200 years into the future to stop El Dorado from destroying the world of soccer. To do this, he and Tenma use the Inazuma TM Caravan in order to travel through time to recruit the Ultimate Eleven. Anime A New Threat He first appeared in Episode 1 where he stopped the shoot that Alpha shot at Tenma. He then introduced himself and presented his team, Tenmas. Later, he gave the captain's band to Tenma and had a match with his team against Protocol Omega. He used Bouncer Rabbit but failed against Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In Episode 2, he Mixi Maxed with Tyrano for the first time and scored the first goal with Kodai No Kiba. Alpha and his team forfeited the match for unknown reasons and went back to their original timeline. After the match, Fei explained to Tenma about what's happened to soccer and about the parallel worlds. Later, they all traveled back in time to find the young Endou. In Episode 3, he was shocked to see the young Endou use God Hand and call out his keshin and use Great The Hand. After the match, he, along with Wonderbot and Yuuichi, came to Tenma's house. In the next day, he came to Raimon with Yuuichi and Tenma. He also introduced himself to Aoi. In Episode 4, he stated to Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Yuuichi that they had no time for waiting for the others in which they had no choice but to time travel without the others. Fei played in the Raimon uniform for the first time and in the end, Raimon won with some help from his Duplis. In Episode 6, Beta tried to seal Fei into the Sphere Device to prevent him from interfering with El Dorado's plans any further and to learn who Fei really is because they had no information on him. As Fei was slowly dragged into the Sphere Device, Endou then used God Hand V to protect him and told Raimon to leave the match. Fei was able to escape with the rest of the team, but Endou wasn't able to make it so he was sealed instead. In Episode 7, he explained the remained members about Keshin armed system, since Dr. Arno Crossword vanished before he could do so and Clark couldn't do it well enough. He also helped them to do it, though it still failed in the end. In Episode 8, he met Shuu for the first time and they got along pretty well. He later stopped Einamu's shoot with Shuu. In Episode 9, Fei was asked by Tenma, if he had any family or siblings that lived in the future, but Fei just turned away from him and didn't answer, leaving Tenma confused. After that Fei helped Tenma and the others to steal the Hasha no Seiten. In Episode 11, he fused with Kyouryuu again without using the Mixi Max Gun and scored the second goal for Raimon with Kodai No Kiba. Sengoku Era In Episode 12, he and the others come to Nobunaga's era, Sengoku era. He fought against Shiroshika in Episode 13 with the rest of Raimon. And in Episode 14, he and the other study "Bon Dance" for Shindou's Mixi Max but at the end he and the oth ers considered as villains and got arrested. In Episode 16 and Episode 17, Fei was seen playing with Raimon against Protocol Omega 2.0. He was seen to be disappointed when Shindou failed to use Keshin Armed. After Shinsuke failed to stop Shoot Command 07 in his Keshin Armed form, Fei said to Shinsuke that if he wanted to be stronger in his Keshin Armed form, he should train. Later, Fei passed the ball to Shindou and Shindou was able to use Keshin Armed and scored the second goal. He was seen to be happy after Shindou successfully Mixi Maxed with Nobunaga and Shindou scored the third goal for Raimon with Setsuna Boost and Raimon won. After the match, Fei said against Beta that he should turn the Raimon's brainwashed members to normal. He also confirmed that Endou wasn't in the Sphere Device anymore. France Era In Episode 20, after Tenma said that in the original history Jeanne d'Arc met Charles VII, Fei comments that the time flow has became unstable, so there is a chance that unexpected facts occur. Three Kingdoms Era In Episode 25, after Taiyou Mixi Maxed with Koumei and scored a goal against Zanark Domain, he noticed that Koumei had understood that something was missing to the Raimon's midfielder, so she decided to help him by lending her power to him. Bakumatsu Era During the Bakumatsu Era in Episode 26, he went with other 5 of his teammates with Seto Midori to search for Okita Souji. When Zanark appeared for a match when Okita and Sakamoto Ryouma clashed in Episode 27, he questioned Zanark about what happened during the match at Koumei's place, which Zanark refused to answer. Fei also came with a plan to win which led Raimon to win the soccer battle as Okita was over-occupied with defeating Sakamoto Ryouma. He later also participated on the match against Zanark Domain. In Episode 27, he and the other members in his group were trying to find Okita, and ended finding that he was ill and was resting. They saw him and chased after him to where the other group of Raimon and Sakamoto was. Zanark appeared, and Fei asked him what happened before when they was with Ryuu Gentoku and the others, when he instantly exploded and disappeared, but he wouldn't answer and said to start the soccer battle. It was an even start with Sakamoto and Okita head to head most of the time, but then Fei called Raimon over to tell him his plan. In Episode 28, Fei explains that if they listen to what Sakamoto Ryouma will say about Imperial Rule and that if they learn that the meeting was a trap, they might lose trust in the Bakufu. Jurassic Era In Episode 30, he is seen training with Tenma and some Dupli, when Wandaba was getting excited, he said to him to calm down, which is a result of Wondaba yelling at him through his microphone. After practice he and Tenma end up talking about Endou Mamoru's past with Aki after she walked Sasuke.In Episode 31, he stated to his teammates that they have really defeated Zanark Domain, but since it wasn't an official team from El Dorado, the story doesn't change back. He and Wonderbot also stated that they would need of more power to beat the ultimate team of El Dorado, which easily surpasses Protocol Omega and Zanark Domain. Dr. Arno Crossword then arrived and stated that the team's name was Perfect Cascade. When the team reached the era, he went to explore the era, met Torb and rested at Torb's home. When everyone was asleep, Fei spoke to Wonderbot about how he was a little worried about Torb. After, he trained with his mixi-max, despising himself because his mixi-max doesn't work and complaining that he only has soccer, which Tenma also joined his training later. and Hayami beaten by Rei Rukh's shoot.]] In Episode 32, the day started with Torb leading Fei and the others to meet Rockstar. Later on in the episode, he speaks to Big and reveals that he actually has no parents because they abandoned him when he was young. At the beginning of Episode 34, he, Tenma and Hayami were hardly beaten by Rei Rukh's shoot, but quickly stand up again. Seeing this, Perfect Cascade's captain asked then why they try so hard if they have no chance of winning. Then, Kinako convinced ]]Fei otherwise to use his keshin, shocking Fei since he wondered how Kinako knew he had a keshin. Because of that, Fei had a flashback of the past when he was abandoned by his father. But Kinako was able to convince him, leading to a successful summoning and arming of his Keshin while in Mixi Max form with Big. He then used Extreme Rabbit and Ouja no Kiba to score the goals for Raimon. King Arthur's Era In episode 35, he still wonders about who Kinako really is, but then he becomes more shocked when Kinako brings back an artifact of King Arthur's crown. He then asks Kinako personally, but Kinako smiles and runs away into the caravan again, not answering Fei's question again. Then, when the accident in time travel happened, he saved Tenma from a random person that was attacking him and Wandaba. When they arrived at the castle, they are soon shocked to find who the Round Table Knights are, whom are the Raimon team members. In Episode 36, Fei and Tenma needed to join Entaku no Kishi so they had to pass a test. Fei said that when the Fantasy World was created, it "swallowed" the concept that Raimon had about soccer. When the match started, Fei mixi transed with Big and used Ouja no Kiba, but failed against Shinsuke 's mixi max hissatsu Taikoku Ouka. Tenma scored with a Keshin Armed shoot and the match ended 1-1 and Tenma and Fei both passe the test. In Episode 37, he and the other members of Entaku no Kishi travelled to Master Dragon's cave to save Nanobana Kinako. The dark knight who had been controlling Master Dragon the whole time appeared and commanded Master Dragon to attack, which ended in Master Dragon falling into a river from losing to King Arthur. Fei and Tenma were angry at the dark knight for making Master Dragon do bad things and said to reveal himself. It was Rei Rukh, and the whole team of Perfect Cascade appeared to play in a soccer match against Entaku no Kishi. Perfect Cascade turned into their perfect form, the Hyper Dive Mode, which resulted in Entaku no Kishi struggling to keep up with them. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he was chosen as a member of El Dorado Team 01. Later, he practiced with his teammates. In the Episode 40, he was seen with the other members, watching El Dorado ruins and listening to SARU. Later, SARU caused Fei a headache, making him fall unconscious onto the ground. Later, he was shown in the hospital with the others watching him . Then when the others went training, Kinako stayed with him and talked with Fei. After that, he was seen playing in the match against Zan. In episode 41, SARU made Fei's memories come back. Due to this, Fei scored an own goal and left the match, leaving his team with one player missing. It is then revealed that he was with Feida. In episode 42, he sees Helper X but continues to walk off. In episode 44, he is shockingly the captain of Garu, and is shown to be more skilled than before as he simply stopped Taiyou's Keshin Armed shoot with just one foot. He started using aggressive plays, even hurting Tenma and intimadating Shinsuke. He was shown to have broken through Aggressive Beat and not listening to Ten ma's plea. In episode 46, he used his Second Stage Children's powers for the first time, which caused the members of El Dorado Team 03 to have headaches. He later collapsed and was carried by Helper X. He woke up with his father revealing his identity. He was later shocked like the others of Kinako revealing that she is his mother. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 )]] *'GP': 170 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Technique': 102 *'Block': 76 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 90 *'Lucky': 107 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Extreme Rabbit' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Air Bullet' Mixi Max Form *'SH Kodai no Kiba' (Tyrano) *'SH Ouja no Kiba' (Big) *'SK Kick Plus 10' (Tyrano) *'SK Kick Plus 30' (Big) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Extreme Rabbit' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Air Bullet' Mixi Max Form *'SH Kodai no Kiba' (Tyrano) *'SH Ouja no Kiba' (Big) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kousoku Toushi Robin' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tyrano' *'MIMAX Big ' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Tyrano' **'SK Crusher' *'MIMAX Big' **'SK KP Break' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Tyrano' *'MIMAX Big' Hissatsu Tactic *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Relationships *'Asurei Lune' (Father) *'Nanobana Kinako' (Mother) Trivia *According to Beta, Fei isn't recorded in El Dorado's archives. *He has character songs titled Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~ with Kirino and Yasashii Mirai with Kinako. *Fei is the second person in the Inazuma Eleven universe to have scored an own goal, the first one being Tsurugi Kyousuke. *Both of his Mixi Maxes are with dinosaurs (Tyrano and Big) and his Mixi Max hissatsus are based on those (Kodai no Kiba and Ouja no Kiba), while his other shoot hissatsus (Bouncer Rabbit, Extreme Rabbit and Mangetsu Rush) are based on the rabbit and the moon. It is also notable to say his Keshin is based on his plushie, which his father, Asurei Lune gave him when he was young. *Even though he is a member of Raimon, he doesn't wear its jacket in the anime and games. However, he wears it in the manga. *Both Fei and Kinako are based on the old Japanese folklore which is a rabbit that lives on the moon and he is seen pounding in a mortar and pestle some ingredients for mochi. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Tenmas Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Garu Category:Chrono Storm Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Second Stage Children Category:El Dorado Team 01 Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan